Naruto: Rebirth of the black Knight
by jubei zankage
Summary: Naru Uzumaki was not who the village or she thought, in truth she was half dark elf, and the daughter of the black knight Ashram. She would take up her father's name and become the second black knight Ashrei Darkfem naru Naruharem W Futa
1. Prolouge: Daughter of Marmo

Hey guys, started getting into record of Lodoss war again so my brain thunked this up

Summary:  
Naru Uzumaki was not who the village or she thought, in truth she was half dark elf, and the daughter of the black knight Ashram. She would take up her father's name and become the second black knight Ashrei Naruto/Record of Lodoss war X-over Dark super powered fem Naruto

"Speech"

'thoughts'

**Demon/dragon**

Soul crusher/Karla

--Scene Change--

_Flashback_

I Do NOT own Naruto or Record of Lodoss War

* * *

PROLOUGE: The Daughter of Marmo

* * *

--Konohagakure, night of the Kyuubi invasion--

The Yondaime Hokage was having a problem, who would he ask to bear the weight of having their child be the carrier of the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, who could sacrifice their child like that he continues to think until a man he had not seen in years walked in "You seem at an impasse Minato" the man said, he wore black armor and cape which matched his raven hair and he held a massive broadsword at his left side.

"Ashram, why have you come here"

"I have come to offer to slay the kyuubi, Minato"

"No, she is being manipulated Ashram, and therefore must be sealed"

A Dark skinned woman walked in at this point, holding an infant with the same dark skin as her "Then use our daughter, but you must take the necessary precautions, the village will hate her, now my husband and I will go slow the advance of the kyuubi, have her gain this book and Soul Crusher when she becomes a genin" The woman said handing the Yondaime a book with Elvin writing on the cover as she placed a small enchantment on her daughter, so that she could later read the language within the book

--At the sealing--

"Shinigami-sama, please give me one hour to set my affairs in order after this" Minato pleaded the servant of Kardis he had summoned

"Very well mortal, one hour once I form the seal, however I must ask why you wish me to place this transformation seal" The Shinigami replied

"Humans do not take kindly to elves here, it is to protect her"

"Then I shall begin the sealing, Mortal"

The sealing was performed, Ashram and Pirotess slain by the kyuubi, as Pirotess foresaw, the reason she wrote that book, containing all of her and Ashram's knowledge in battle, to be given to their daughter, who for the time being looked like a Yondaime Mini-me. Minato assigned Sarutobi as his successor and gave the book and Soul Crusher directly to the old man with the orders given to him by Pirotess.

"Looks like my time is up, just remember the moment she graduates tell her who she is and give her those gifts, with them she will be able to stop" Minato said being cut off by his disappearance

* * *

Well that's done, sorry it's so short, but I'll start chapter one after school tonight

Questions:

1 should Ashrei (Naru) get her heritage early

2 Who should she be with? (Willing to do straight, les, or a bi-harem ONE GUY Max, or maybe a futa or two instead of a guy)

NO OFFERING Ino, Sakura, Deedlit, Orsen, Shiris, or Sasuke

3 Should I revive Ashram and or Pirotess?


	2. Rebirth the Black Knight is Born Anew

I still DON'T own Naruto or Record of Lodoss War

CHAPTER 1: Rebirth, The Black Knight is Born Anew

* * *

--13 years later, Konoha Ninja Academy--

Today the Genin hopefuls (and hopeless) were waiting to take their test, as well as class bombshell, Naru Uzumaki, looked like a fifteen year old due to her aging being accelerated slightly until she turns 16, she had long blonde hair, fair skin, and ocean blue eyes, all of these other than her age being because of the seal on her stomach. The aging was simply because she was a half elf. Naru was fully prepared to become a genin, hopefully she wouldn't mess up again.

"Next Naru Uzumaki" Mizuki shouted, at which Naru went into the other room

"Okay Naru, perform the Bunshin no Jutsu" Iruka instructed, which Naru failed to do, due to her chakra control being scattered by the kyuubi seal

"You fail" Iruka shouted

"Surely we can pass her, she made two, and you know how difficult Ninjutsu is for her" Mizuki said

"No, we cannot have little Naru be unprepared, she will have to try again next year"

'Damn you, Iruka, you are just like the rest of the village' Naru thought as she balled her fists

--Minutes later outside academy--

"Looks like she failed again" one woman said

"Good thing to, what would happen if that thing was a genin?" another woman replied

"Shhh, someone might report you if you say too much!" the first woman warned

'Huh, they hate me, they all hate me' Naru began a mantra until Mizuki walked up

"Is there a problem, Naru chan?" the sensei asked

"I really needed to pass; I can't protect the village without access to stronger techniques"

"Well I happen to have come to an arrangement with Iruka that will allow you to become a genin, come with me and I'll explain"

--Rooftop--

"So let me get this straight, Mizuki Sensei, all I have to do is sneak into the Hokage's Jutsu vault, steal the scroll of sealing, and learn one Kinjutsu from it to become a genin" Naru asked

"Exactly, I wanted it to be easier, but Iruka was specific"

"Okay I'll start tonight at ten, give me until midnight okay" Naru said before thinking 'who do you think your fooling traitor, I'll confirm things with Ji-chan first'

--Hokage's office--

"Hey, Ji-chan I need to talk, privately" Naru said after walking in

"Very well, anbu leave us" The Hokage said before the ANBU left "What is it, Naru-chan"

"I think Mizuki is trying to trick me" Naru said explaining her deal with Mizuki.

"All right, Take these and learn a technique, I will meet you in the vault at Ten-fifteen to tell you the rest of my plan" Sarutobi said handing the blonde a book, written in Elvin.

'How come I can read this' she thought as she read the cover "To our precious Daughter Ashrei, Love Pirotess and Ashram" Naru smiled as she left.

--That night, forest near edge of the leaf village--

Naru was jumping from tree to tree as she headed toward her meeting point with Mizuki, a large scroll was on her back, henged into the scroll she was told to steal, this was the Hokage's plan, and the ANBU as well as a dozen Chunin were sent after her, the chunin were unaware of the plan and trying to capture Naru.

"Naru what the hell are you doing, why did you steal the scroll?" came the stern voice of one Iruka Umino

Naru glared at Iruka "Because Mizuki said I'd pass if I did, and my name is Ashrei, Ashrei of Marmo, don't ever forget that Iruka-sensei"

"What, Mizuki said that?"

"Yes I did, now Naru, hand it over" Mizuki said announcing his arrival

"What do you want it for anyway?"

"It doesn't matter, since you'll both be dead soon, but first how about I tell you why you're hated, Naru Uzumaki"

"Mizuki no!"

"Enlighten me, traitor" Ashrei said coldly

"Twelve years ago, the fourth hokage couldn't actually kill the kyuubi, instead he sealed it, yes in you, you are the Kyuubi no Yoko" Mizuki said with a smirk

"Well, you must have forgotten a lot about sealing, starting with the definition that makes me prison and jailor, NOT Prisoner" Ashrei replied "And also my name is Ashrei, not that you need to remember for long, Mizuki"

Mizuki angrily threw a shuriken, which Iruka got the bright idea of jumping in the way of "Ashrei, I'm so sorry"

"Iruka sensei, thank you for being so valiant, but I was going to catch it and throw it back"

"Just die already, Fox Demon" Mizuki said before kicking Iruka out of the way

"Sylph, spirit of gales, grant me a cyclone to rend mine enemies. Powerful Sylph, spirit of gales, grant me a cyclone to rend mine enemies." Ashrei began chanting as a teal cyclone fell from the sky, ripping Mizuki from the ground, and casting him into a tree not much slower than a diving falcon. The result was an unconscious Mizuki.

"Good job, Ashrei" Sarutobi said upon arrival "As Hokage I hereby promote you to the rank of Genin, and place upon thee all rights granted therein" Sarutobi then handed Ashrei her headband, and the Demonic Sword: Soul Crusher, which in her hand formed from a massive broadsword into a thin western long sword, and the Hokage canceled the genjutsu making her look like the Yondaime, she now had dark skin, long ears, gold irises, and long flowing silver hair, with streaks of lavender in it.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama"

"What's with the professional attitude, Ashrei"

"Naru Uzumaki is dead, today I am born anew, as the Black Knight, Ashrei"

* * *


End file.
